epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetleworx
Beetleworx are enemies created by the Mad Doctor for Oswald. They were later used by the Shadow Blot as soldiers. Beetleworx are first found at Mickeyjunk Mountain. Beetleworx used to help out in the Wasteland, but the new Beetleworx attack anything in their way. They're also programmed to hate Mickey, and cannot be turned friendly (but using paint on them can gum up their works, handy in situations where Mickey is cornered). Destroying them will fill Mickey's Guardian gauge green, due to their original purposes. Because Oswald felt Mickey stole his fame and popularity, he was given types of Beetleworx made by the Mad Doctor that looked like Mickey's friends, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Goofy, to make him feel better. These are shown to be very friendly towards Mickey, since they were made before the Blot Wars. They have personalities very similar to Mickey's real friends. They are found in pieces scattered through the Wasteland, and can either be repaired, in which case they become allies, or left as they are. Types of Beetleworx Tankers Tankers are the strongest form of Beetleworx. They have heads of different Disney characters, bodies of different vehicles and objects, cannons for arms, and spider legs. Tankers can shoot paint from their right cannon and thinner from their left. The first Tanker, one that resides in Tomorrow City, has the helmet of the alien troopers from Lilo & Stitch, and a golden lightcycle, from Tron, for a body. The second Tanker, one seen during the fight with the Mad Doctor (or in the ballroom should you destroy the Pipe Organ's keys), has the head of the Hag from Snow White/Enchanted ''and the poison apple for a body. The picture above shows a scrapped variety with the head of Hades from Hercules, the plasma blasters from Stich's ship, and Mickeys car as a body. Hoppers Hoppers are the common variety of Beetleworx, and as their name implies, they hop around the levels and headbutt you. Most of these Beetleworx are modeled after various birds, such as the vultures from ''The Jungle Book, which can be found in Ventureland and Lonesome Manor, and Scuttle from The Little Mermaid, found on Mickeyjunk Mountain, and some kind of droid found in Tomorrow City. Spinners A third variety, called Spinners, resemble mechanical spiders and tea cups, and are equipped with buzzsaws. One variety seems to be modeled after the skeleton spider from the short film, "The Mad Doctor". Bashers The last variety, Bashers, are cybernetic conversions of different characters. Some of Captain Hook's Crew have been converted into Bashers in Ventureland (and all Bashers use their fighting style) as well as Maximillian from The Black Hole in Tomorrow City. In the Lonesome Manor, Bashers reassemble skeletons. A scrapped variety, the name of which is unknown, has the head of Jiminy Cricket, the legs of Dumbo, a mechanical arm reminiscent to the one on the mechanical arm in Dark Beauty Castle, and Mickey's trailer for a body. Trivia *Originally, many of the Beetleworx had a much more steampunk look to them, and came in many other varieties. They include but are not limited to: a Spatter that has been merged with various mechanical parts which include a fire extinguisher and the head of a ghoul from the Haunted Mansion as one of its shoulders, a Country Bear-headed scorpion robot, a giant Dumbo-faced transport vehicle, a giant fusion of Jafar, Goofy, Donald Duck, the Peter Pan Crocodile, Tigger, Jose Carioca, and one other character that Warren Spector or other Junction Point employees have not revealed yet. *(SPOILERS) Late in the game, the Mad Doctor is revealed to be a Beetleworx; having realized the Blot's plan to drain all the paint in Wasteland, he modified himself to be able to survive-and rule over-the remains of the world as its conqueror with his animatronic creations. *You can use TV sketches in order to stall large Beetleworx. It will zap them after they attack it and give you a few extra seconds to heal or launch some more thinner to destroy them. External Links *Beetleworx on Disney Wiki Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:robot pirate